Filling In The Holes In The Heart
by just-anothersquintern
Summary: Just filling in the blanks to "The Hole In The Heart." chapter 1 is Brennan "crawling into bed with Booth" and chapter 2 will be her conversation with Angela after Hodgins leaves. Just my spin on things, rather smutty in the first chapter.


Brennan's tears quieted as she regained her composure, and she came to the realization that Booth's shirt was damp with her tears. She felt raw, torn open – and although she was well aware that grief was a natural response to death, she found silly somehow. Like how she was behaving was illogical. Death happened. She was surrounded by murder every day. But this was so close, her favorite intern, who died in her arms. Vincent would be missed.

She burrowed her face closer into Booth's warmth, hoping that he would hold her tighter, give her a squeeze. She didn't know why, but the vulnerability she was feeling – it seemed to be extending to everything in her head. Feelings she's been suppressing were bubbling up. Namely, her affection for Booth. He wasn't like her- not as intelligent, he bought into silly, archaic social norms, and they bickered an awful lot. But somehow, they just fit together. And she liked that, felt safe with it. Reasonable so – he was a muscular male with a weapon and knowledge in keeping her safe. But sometimes it seemed beyond the anthropological, like she felt safe for other reasons.

She turned her body around, making herself belly-to-belly with Booth, half of their bodies overlapping, half of her body being supported by her elbow. He felt relaxed, open, and impulsively, she kissed his neck. She'd just meant for a little kiss, a little affection, but his skin tasted good on her lips, and she couldn't resist more kisses.

Booth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up onto his body all the way so that she was on top of him. Their eyes met, and Booth lowly said, "Is this what you want?"

Words seemed irrelevant, illogical in the moment, and she leaned forward, letting their lips meet. For the first time, there were no inhibitions. This wasn't an undercover job or kissing because someone else was feeling puckish. This was Brennan and Booth kissing because they were in love with each other. Because the heat was growing with every moment their lips caressed. Because the years of sexual tension between them were just mere minutes away from being released.

Booth slipped out from underneath Brennan, straddling her midsection perfectly, in a way that it was obvious he knew what he was doing, knew how to move his hips just so. He'd pulled off his shirt in all the wiggling and decided it was a perfect time for her sweater to disappear.

That was a sigh he'd been wanting for so long: Brennan, under him, shirtless. Her breasts were just as perfect as they looked from under her shirts. His mouth was immediately drawn there, to her perfect boobs. If there wasn't so much more he wanted to do, he could've stayed like this for awhile. Enjoying the sight, the feel, the taste. He yanked at her bra, becoming extremely impatient with the thing obstructing his perfect view of beautiful boobs.

He seemed overwhelmed, unable to decide which part of her was better to kiss, going between her chest, neck, mouth, and stomach. He started going lower, kisses trailing down her torso like fire.

"More.." she panted, grabbing at his belt buckle to pull it loose.

Booth was happy to oblige, and his pants were off as fast as he could possibly get them off, and his boxers quickly followed. All that was left was her pants and underwear. And then…they could become one person. Mesh together, for some moment in time. Some beautiful, short moment, in the grand scheme of things.

Booth's hands were shaking a little as he undid the buttons to her pants, pulling them and her panties down simultaneously. They were both grinning like crazy, drunk on passion.

There was a moment suspended in time where that was it. They were just naked in front of each other, torn between admiring every curve and muscle of the other's body and ravaging each other.

They went for ravaging, Brennan wrapping her legs around Booth and Booth pulling her legs into a good position all in on fluid movement. They could read each other, they had some sort of feel, connection for each other's bodies. Wants and desires and fantasies could be complicated sometimes, but this – they were on instinct now. Lust that had lasted years and years.

She loved how he felt inside her, how he moved and shifted his body in the most amazing ways. She felt hazy, digging her nails into his back as they ground their hips together, motions going together perfectly, their pleasure reaching an unbearable peak.

"Bones. This." He thrust his whole body against her perfectly, pressing everywhere he needed to, getting her to moan his name again and again…. "Is for every..single..time that I have wanted you. Over the years I've thought about you so much, and barely been able to control my impulses. And I…Bones I'm going to.."

"Booth, don't, please, I need you to keep going…"

He slowed down a small bit, spacing the time between each thrust more, just teasing her, taunting her.

"Please." She murmured, every nerve ending in her body awake and begging for his touch, for him to be inside of her. His grip tightened and he picked up the pace again, giving her the feelings she wanted, needed. After a few more minutes of kisses and touched and thrusts, they were both so close, on the edge, barely able to contain themselves…

Brennan was the first one to orgasm, her entire body filled with a feeling that words can't touch. Happiness, pleasure, sexual relief – it all washed over her body, bathing her In a glowing feeling of satisfaction as she fell into Booth's blankets. Booth was right after her, finishing inside of her. And she felt it – what Booth had described to her once. Making love. It was more than biological need, and it was amazing. They collapsed on top of each other, bodies sweaty and wrapped together.

"More later." Brennan whispered softly, exhaustion catching up to her very suddenly.


End file.
